


Keeping an eye out

by LittleLinor



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Consensual Possession, Drabble, Lineage and Legacies spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Lambda takes control more and more often





	Keeping an eye out

Lambda takes control more and more often.  
It’s small, subtle things, warnings when they’re about to get caught from behind, a second’s worth of muscle control to set up a barrier to protect them from Fodra’s power. A sudden impulse of power and rage to destroy Fodra’s evolved monsters.  
Asbel isn’t worried. If he’s always gone back to normal, there is no reason the next time will be different.  
“What will you do, if my interventions gradually deepen my grip into your mind?”  
“Nothing. Just because you can doesn’t mean you will. And besides…” He smiles, or rather calls to him the idea of a smile, in the silent space they share in his mind. “Maybe we can work out something. I can share every now and then.”  
There is a pause in Lambda’s voice, a fraction of frozen time where his aura is stuck in place.  
“… you truly are a foolish man.”  
When the time comes to surrender his mind and body and trust Labmda with his life, he doesn’t even hesitate.


End file.
